


Moments

by GenuineRevelation



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineRevelation/pseuds/GenuineRevelation
Summary: Leon x Claire英文各種穿插他們屬於capcom，ooc屬於我※在粵語環境下創作的書面語作品
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield
Kudos: 4





	Moments

「我又遇到她了，Ada。」

栗色短髮的女人手上的動作停頓片刻，然後又回復正常，埋頭工作。

「她看起來還好嗎？」

「看起來還是那樣，只是她那瘋狂的追求者就不太好了。」

「That's good, right？」

Leon小心翼翼從後環抱着Claire，她總是一副淡然的樣子令他忐忑不安，比起那個神秘的東方女子更加捉摸不透。

她太信任他，太放心他了。

「我在想我的異性緣是不是太好了。」

Claire按下保存鍵關掉檔案，把手提電腦合上，順勢往後仰，挨在金髮男人身上。

「又在亂想甚麼呢，敏感的特工先生。」她伸手撫上Leon的下巴，刺刺的，像她哥哥一樣。

Leon望向Claire那雙蔚藍、彷彿能包容一切的眼睛，不期然想起了那個逃出Raccoon City的晚上。

他們已經走了一日一夜，飢渴和疲倦不斷向他們襲來，但沒有一人抱怨或是停下腳步，因為他們知道一旦停下，就可能失去拼命爭取回來的活存機會。

「我可以自己走的。」Sherry在Claire的懷中扭動，想要讓Claire放她下來。

Claire不輕不重的往Sherry的屁股上拍了一下，成功讓小女孩靜了下來：「別動，不準嫌棄我身上臭。」

Leon眼中帶着笑意，艱難地咽下根本沒分泌多少的口水，對這個同樣快筋疲力盡的女孩說：「一會換我來抱她。」

「Sure.」

一個十二歲的女孩說不重也不輕，他們硬是輪流抱了接近五個小時，實際上可能更久。

其實路上並不是沒有遇過適合休息的地方，但當他們看到那些明顯已經變異的老鼠，只能急步離去，直到找到下一個落腳點。

沒有血跡，沒有變異生物的活動痕跡，看來他們終於找到一個相對比較安全的地方休息一下。

那是一個很小的、破敗的便利店，多數能充飢的食物已經沒有了，還好有些包裝完好的瓶裝水和高熱量零食，算是能應付過去。

兩個成年人找出了所有能用的布料、坐墊和毛毯，隨便拼成了一張小床給小女孩睡覺，把她安置在他們中間。

Claire主動提出要守上半夜，催促着Leon裹好毯子休息，露出一貫的笑容表示她可以的。

然而半夜傳來輕微的啜泣聲卻推翻了她的肯定，Leon連忙坐起身，抬手想搭在臨時伙伴的肩膀上安慰一番，但他立即意識到這不妥的舉動，默默收回了手。

「Hey, do you need help？」

藉着矇矓的月光，他看到女孩胡亂地用手腕擦過臉龐的動作。

「I'm fine.」

那濃重的鼻音騙不了任何人，她正在哭泣，但出於尊重，他不會傻傻地去揭穿她。

「我說真的，有甚麼需要就直接告訴我，不用介意。」

他盡量放輕自己的聲音，一方面確保不會吵醒Sherry，一方面令它聽起來好像比較溫柔，讓眼前的女士放心下來。

一時間的沉默令他覺得有點尷尬，他確實不太懂得應付女人，希望自己在對方心中的印象不會變得太差。

「你可以摸摸我的頭嗎？像我哥鼓勵我那樣。」

一雙通透濕潤的藍眸對上他同樣湛藍的雙眼。

「沒問題。」

他伸出手想往女孩的頭上落下，卻又在半空中停頓。

「Sorry，這個要求還是太奇怪了嗎？」

遲遲感覺不到頭頂上應有的重量，Claire有點尷尬地撇過頭去。

「不是的，你做得很好……」

他深呼吸，開始輕撫她的髮頂。

「You are such brave, strong and… beautiful.」

他感覺全身的血液都要沸騰起來了。

Leon有點不好意思的把頭埋在Claire的頸窩中，燦金與栗紅交織在一起，如同他們早已相纏為一的生命紡紗。

Claire低低地笑了出聲:「你的鬍鬚太癢了，要不要考慮把它們剃掉？」

「不要，我快四十歲了。」Leon更加恣意地用下巴磨蹭着她的頸項。

「好的好的，年近四十的Mr. Kennedy不剃鬍鬚卻在撒嬌真的好嗎？」

雖然Claire嘴上這樣說着，卻沒有制止Leon的動作，任由他展現難得的孩子氣。

這個男人真的很狡猾，總是在不經意之間激發出女性天生的母愛。

Sherry在他們回到城市時就立即被接走監控，他們只能盡力爭到每星期探望兩次，並在某些大節日帶她出去外界玩樂。

一星期兩次的探訪機會通常她會自己一個用掉一次，另一次會遷就Leon的假期兩個人一起去。

他們像往常在探訪結束後到附近的冬甩店消磨時間，順便聊一下近況。

「每次都是你遷就我來探Sherry，大學那邊沒有問題吧？」

她滿足地吞下鋪滿砂糖的甜膩炸麵包，又抿了一口加了打發忌廉的熱朱古力，眉眼間都洋溢着笑意望向面前只點了杯特製少甜Mocaccino的男人。

「大學五件事－－走堂、住hall、當幹事、part time、拍拖，除了最後一件我都做完了，所以不用擔心。」

「你沒有男朋友？」Leon微微瞪大了雙眼，隨即收斂起訝異帶着點竊喜的神情。

「No,」她托着頭細想，咬下一口冬甩含糊地說：「高中時期有過，但上大學後就分開了。」

「So would you mind I help you to complete the last mission？」

「噗」Claire趕緊用手捂住嘴，皺眉瞪向對面那個連耳朵都紅透了的男人。被瞪着的Leon心中一驚，渾身的氣勢在瞬間頹敗下來。

「像我之前說過的，你很勇敢、堅強和美麗，不知道我有沒有這個機會？」

這樣的Leon讓她想起了室友家那隻金毛尋回犬，總做些令人哭笑不得的傻事，被發現時想要退縮回到舒適的小窩，卻又垂下耳朵尾巴，不安地來回踱步等待她的回應。

而她通常都是飛撲過去抱緊這隻可愛的大金毛，上下亂揉一通，點點鼻子警告下次不準再這樣做，這個時候金毛就露出憨厚的笑容，倒在地上翻肚給她摸摸。

「I…」

「Wait, I must tell you something first.」

然後誠實的準特工就把那晚遇到女間諜的事一五一十全告訴了她，這時她已經整個人在趴在桌上笑到發抖，要不是在公眾地方，她真想直接放聲大笑。

對上Leon有些幽怨的眼神，Claire終於止住了笑意：「我想我們應該先互相了解多一些。」

她從來不知道Leon也喜歡摩托車，而且技術也令人驚喜，自此他們探訪結束後增加了一項例行活動－－飆車。

她伏在男人精壯的後背上，雙手攬在他的腰前，聽着耳邊呼嘯而過的猛風，看到從安全帽側漏出來的幾縷金髮隨風飄揚。

她喜歡這種感覺。

這種隨心又刺激的安逸。

「真的不剃掉？看我都把頭髮剪短了。」

Leon拈起一撮栗紅的頭髮把玩，在暖黃燈光的映照下更加亮麗順滑，觸感柔韌有彈性，像頭髮的主人一樣，溫柔而堅韌，散發着善良的光芒。

如果沒有遇上Claire，也不知道Sherry的存在，他根本沒有勇氣和毅力逃出那個人間地獄。

他悄悄把當年Claire留給他的字條藏在某間安全屋裏，當他心力交瘁時就會拿出來細看一番，感受回想起上面的希冀，讓他能重新振作起來。

她是引導自己的光。

「很抱歉每次你需要我的時候，我都不在你身邊。」Leon把Claire攬得更緊，像是要把她融入血肉之中，再也無法分離。

他知道這把頭髮是Claire在逃出Sushestvovanie Island後剪的，這令她更加成熟有女人味，但他更希望她仍是當年那個活力充沛，不會因被各種麻煩事纏上而煩惱的陽光女孩。

「We have our duty.」

所以他決定成為在前線摧毀生化武器的戰士，她為了幫助深受生化事件禍害的人成立了Terra Save。

他們從來不是被時代選中的人，而是在做好了覺悟之後，選擇了要背負的責任。

「明天我要去看我哥，你要不要一起？」

Leon有些遲疑地回答：「我想還是不好了……是我間接令他失去了那個叫Piers的年輕搭檔。」

「你現在不去看他，難道是打算一輩子都避開他嗎？」Claire輕輕扯了扯Leon的耳朵：「而且你們真的有隔閡的話，打一架不就好了？你們男人不都是這樣的嗎？」

「好吧。」Leon悶聲應下，他至今仍然無法理解Claire喜歡看自己哥哥和男朋友打架，還要在一旁打氣吶喊的興趣。

「還有，」Claire牽起他的手，與他十指相扣：「我們無法抹去某些人在心底的痕跡，但只要知道內心的歸屬在哪裏就足夠了。」

Ada對他來說是特別的，那個叫Steve的少年對她來說亦然，但他們知道，他們的心是屬於彼此的。

「To me, you mean much more than enough.」

**Author's Note:**

> 其實我一開始有點疑惑明明是男女主雙線  
> 但Leon和Claire的cp熱度卻不高  
> (我cp雜食，不用故意挑起爭端)  
> 這篇算是完了我小小的腦補  
> Claire真的是個完美女孩♡喜歡她
> 
> RE:3的Carlos比原版好像更加輕浮了  
> 活該被Jill罵╮(╯_╰)╭  
> 然後動作遊戲甚麼的果然不適合手殘的廢柴寫手  
> 音遊已經是極限了_(:3」∠ )_


End file.
